Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Mine Lupin
Summary: Ein langer Weg, bis zwei Menschen endlich Wunschlos glücklich sein können. Oder doch nicht? Lest einfach selbst...New Chap
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr lieben,

Ich bin, wie mein Name schon verrät Mine Lupin. Wenn ihr Mine sagt, reicht das auch vollkommen. :)

Ich bin schon sehr lange auf dieser Seite und lese oft die schönsten aller FFs. Es ist einfach atemberaubend. Manchmal sitze ich vor meinem PC, lese und muss heulen weil es so Dramatisch- Schöne Geschichten sind. Ich hab schon viel hier gelesen und finde oft nichts schönes mehr. Endlich habe ich es geschafft mich hier anzumelden. Ich hasse ‚Schwarzlesen', schließlich möchte ich ja auch Reviews haben. Bei den Geschichte die ich schon gelesen habe, werde ich es sobald wie es mir ermöglich ist nachholen.

Das ist meine erste Harry Potter Fic und ich stelle hier zum erstemal etwas rein. Da mein Englisch nicht gerade das beste ist, hoffe ich, das ich dennoch alles richtig mache und meine Geschichte in der richtigen Kategorie ankommt. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann entschuldigt bitte. Ich werde es, wenn es machbar ist, dann berichtigen. Aber nun zu meiner FF.

Das ich ein Harry Potter Fan bin, kann man sicher an meinem Nick schon lesen. Aber so richtig zur Geltung kommt das wahrscheinlich, wenn ihr meine Story lies. Ihr werdet auch den Zusammenhang von meinem Nick verstehen, wenn ihr diese Story lest. Und ich hoffe sehr, das es einige von euch gibt, die sie lesen werden. Ich habe mir wirklich sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben und mich dann endlich dazu überwunden sie hier rein zu stellen. Ich würde mich über aller Art Reviews von euch freuen! Geld verdiene ich hier mit nicht, sondern möchte meinen Lesern nur eine Beschäftigung geben.

Die Hauptcharaktere sind Hermine Granger und Remus Lupin.

Ich würde dich Geschichte auf vielleicht 16, aber nicht weniger, im schlimmsten Fall auf 18 setzten. Da einige ‚nicht' Jugendfreie Szenen dabei sein werden.

Die Geschichte wird von Hermine, oder besser gesagt mit erzählt. Die Erzählung liegt, im Bezug auf die Geschichte in der Gegenwart. Somit erzählt Hermine als über die Vergangenheit. Ihr Erlebnis. Wie sie den Mann ihrer Träume kennen lernte, durch schwere Zeiten gehen musste und sich vor allem, in dieser Zelt, die Frage stellte, ob sie eines Tages vollkommen glücklich sein dürfte?

Wenn euch dieser kleine Einblick gefallen hat, dann seht doch einfach mal rein, oder hört sich das etwa nicht interessant an?

Ich denke es wäre von Vorteil wenn ich erst mal nur die Vorschrift und den Prolog reinsetze. Wenn es euch gefällt und ihr weiter lesen wollt, dann schreibt mir das doch einfach und ihr bekommen eure Kapitel! Wie schon erwähnt, würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen.

Also, dann wünsche ich euch viel spaß und ganz liebe Grüße,

eure Mine

**Liebe mit Hindernissen **

Wieder einmal war ich mitten in der Nacht schwer seufzend aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, so stand ich leise auf, um Remus, der neben mir schlief nicht aufzuwecken. Von der Bettkante nahm ich meinen Morgenmantel, den ich mir überstreifte und ging leise ins Wohnzimmer. Es war sehr groß und dennoch auch gemütlich, denn es war gleichzeitig noch mein Arbeitsplatz. Dort konnte ich in Ruhe arbeiten und meine Bücher schreiben.  
Halb verschlafen setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und überlegte einige Zeit, was ich denn schreiben sollte. Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon einige Bücher verfasst, doch diesmal wollte ich etwas anderes schreiben, etwas einzigartiges, etwas ganz besonderes

Eine ganze Weile betrachte ich unsere Familienfotos und musste dann lächeln. Seit langem war ich so glücklich, wie noch nie. Ich hatte eine wunderbare Familie ... aber nicht nur irgendeine, nein in meinen Augen war sie etwas ganz besonderes.

Das Foto, auf dem Remus mit unserer Tochter Serena spielte, lies mich an damals denken ...  
Es war In Hogsmeade, ich war gerade dort, um ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen, als ich auf meinen alten Lehrer traf. Dieses aufeinandertreffen sollte mein ganzes Leben verändern, denn an diesem Tag verliebte ich mich! Es war etwas besonderes, und ich war sehr froh darüber, dass es so gekommen war.  
Warum? Nun, ja ... das werdet ihr gleich erfahren ...  
Ich hatte mir damals meine Haare rot gefärbt, was ich bis heute in keinster weise bereue ... und es kam, ohne das ich was davon wissen konnte, unheimlich viel auf mich zu...

„Was? Ihr fragt mich, warum ich mir meine Haare rot gefärbt habe? Nun ja ... Ihr wollt wissen, was es mit dieser besonderen Liebe auf sich hat, und was alles auf mich zu kam? Also gut, ...wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, ich bin gerne bereit euch meine Geschichte zu erzählen, aber vorher muss ich mir dringend noch ein paar Zitronenbrausebonbons holen, den die schmecken doch immer am Besten, wenn man nebenbei etwas zu tun hat." 

Ich schaltete meine Laptop ein. "Okay, dann werde ich euch einfach mal meine Geschichte erzählen ... habt aber etwas Geduld, es ist nicht immer leicht, alles so zu schreiben, wie es auch wirklich war, ich werde mit selbstverständlich Mühe geben!" Langsam begann ich zu schreiben, was mir, wie jedes mal aufs Neue, Spaß machte.

„Ach, wie unhöflich von mir, ich hab total vergessen mich vorzustellen.. Mein Name ist Hermine Jane Lupin. So jetzt aber zu meiner Geschichte..."

Prolog 

Es war an einen warmen Sommertag. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen und die Schüler waren froh, für eine Weile von der Schule befreit zu sein, denn selbst die Schüler, die gerne lernten, hatte keine Lust mehr, es war einfach viel zu warm ...

Remus Lupin kam gerade zur Haustür rein. Er stellt seine Tasche im Flur ab und lächelt, als ihm der Duft von frischgekochtem Essen in die Nase fiel. Das war mal wieder Typisch für mich, denn ich wusste immer genau, wann er Heim kam und hatte von daher immer zum rechten Zeitpunkt das Essen fertig.

Er ging so leise wie möglich Richtung Küche, nachdem er seinen Mantel an den Hacken gehängt hatte, er grinst, als er mich am Herd vorfand, wie ich gerade die Kartoffeln abgoss. Als ich fertig war, schlich er sich leise von hinten an mich heran und schlang beide Arme um mich.  
Ich grinst nur und legte meine Hände auf die seinen. Ich war es mittlerweile gewohnt, so von ihm begrüßt zu werden.  
„Na meine Süße," er küsst mir sanft den Hals. Dann drehte ich mich in seiner Umarmung um, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu mir runter und küsste ihn. 

„Du kommst genau richtig, das Essen ist fertig.!", lächelt ich . Remus half mir die Teller und die Schalen, mit dem Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Er sah sich suchend um und schaute mich fragend an. Ich hob eine Braue und verstand wen er suchte.  
„Sie spielt noch", zwinkerte ich.

Remus grinst mich an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann ging er zur Balkontür und öffnete diese, er schaut hinaus in den Himmel und als er einen kleinen Punkt weit oben in der Luft entdecke, rief er laut „ Serena, Essen ist fertig!" Ich komm gleich Dad," kam es von seiner Tochter zurück, die gerade kurz davor war, den Schnatz zu fangen. Serena Lupin, meine und Remus' Tochter.   
Quidditch war eines ihrer Leidenschaften und wir konnten es nicht verhindern, sie auch nur einen Tag davon abzuhalten, zu fliegen und dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz nachzujagen. Aber nicht nur Quidditch Interessierte sie, nein sie war, wie auch ich, eine großer Bücherwurm. Schon mit acht Jahren saß sie stundenlang in unserer kleinen Bücherei und verschlang ein Buch nach dem andern, wenn sie nicht gerade auf ihrem Besen vor dem Haus umherflog.   
Remus beobachtete, wie sie etwa 5 Meter vor ihm und 2 Meter über ihm, den Besen stoppte und absprang. Sie lief ihm strahlend entgegen und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Hi, Dad", rief sie strahlen, stellte den Besen neben der Balkontür ab und marschierte in die Küche, wo ich Nase rümpfend und mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt auf sie wartet. Ich hasste es, wenn sie aus der Luft auf den Boden sprang, was sie genau wusste. Sie grinst mich nur an und meinte gelassen.

„Ja, ja, Mum. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ich weiß schon ..." Sie verdreht gespielt die Augen grinste aber immer noch und setzte sich an den Tisch. Remus, der ihr gefolgt war, lies sich ihr gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen und sah zu mir. Seufzend holte ich das Besteck und setzte mich ebenfalls an den Tisch und wir begannen zu essen und unterhielten uns ein wenig.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab, nachdem ich Serena einen Moment genau angesehen hatte. Sie war groß geworden und noch hübscher als früher. Sie hatte diese wunderschönen blauen Augen ihres Vaters, jedoch dieselben Haare wie ich und der Charakter stimmte auch ... na ja, fast! Wäre da nicht die Ruhe gewesen, die in ihr steckte. Sie war schon immer ein eher ruhiges und zurückhaltendes aber dennoch liebenswertes Mädchen, wie man sich eine Tochter nur wünschen konnte.

Ihre warmen Geschichtszüge ließen sie, wenn sie alleine nur Lächelte, schon wie eine strahlende Sonne aussehen. Remus und ich waren sehr stolz auf sie und je älter sie wurde desto stolzer wurden wir.  
Sie war ganz wie ich, ein fleißiges, hilfsbereites Mädchen. Sie lernte viel und war trotz ihres zurückhaltendes Verhalten sehr beliebt, auch bei den Lehrern. Sie spielte in der Quidditch Mannschaft von Gryffindor, schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr mit, sie war eines der besten Sucherinnen, nach Harry. Der übrigens Ihr Patenonkel war. Ebenfalls war sie, wie ich damals  
auch Vertrauensschülerin und hatte die besten Noten, war also Jahrgangsbeste. Remus und ich wussten nie, wie wir es in richtige Worte fassen sollten, vielleicht gab es dafür auch nicht die richtigen Worte, aber eines war klar, wir liebten sie, seit wir wussten, dass es sie bald geben würde ...

Und hier will ich nun mit der Haupterzählung meiner Geschichte beginnen!


	2. Wunderschöne Augen

Huhu,

viele lieben Dank, Falling :) (DracosGirl..)für dein liebes Review, hab mich sehr gefreut.

Ich finde es schade, das bisher noch niemand weiter- so wie es scheint, meine FF gelesen zu haben. Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen wenn es doch noch einige tun und reviewn.

Nunja, ich wünsche viel spaß beim lesen und hoffe auf Kritik.

Liebe Grüße,

Mine

Kapitel 1: Wunderschöne Augen.

Ich kam gerade aus dem kleinen Frisörsalon in Hogsmead. Endlich hatte ich die Zeit dafür gehabt und genug Geld, denn schließlich musste ich noch andere Sachen einkaufen. Ich konnte es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben, aber  
ich hatte mir tatsächlich die Haare rot gefärbt. Ich hatte sie in den Jahren wachsen lassen und mittlerweile gingen sie mir bis zur Taille. Ich wollte schon immer rote Haare haben, warum wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst  
noch nicht, ich wollte es einfach! Und ich hatte es getan. Es sah gut aus und stand mir, meiner Meinung nach zumindest. Wie auch immer...

Remus Lupin ging durch die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes Hogsmead. Er hatte es in Hogwarts nicht ausgehalten, er musste mal raus an die frische Luft und unter Menschen. Nicht das es in Hogwarts nicht genug Menschen gab, nein  
er wollte mal andere Gesichter sehen und bereute es nicht, raus gegangen zu sein, denn es tat ihm gut. Er hatte genug Zeit zum Nachdenken und brauchte sich einmal nicht über dumme Schüler aufregen, dir wirklich dumm waren. Jeder Schüler der auf Hogwarts zur Schule ging wusste das man Peeves den Poltergeist nicht provozieren sollten. Und was machen diese Schüler? Genau das! Es war unglaublich und Remus war wütend. Peeves hatte sein Büro verwüstet und nicht nur seins...  
Sobald man sein Büro oder den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und Severus Snape an  
einem vorbeikam, wurde man sofort angefaucht oder mit Todesblicken bombardiert . Peeves hatte sein Büro nicht nur verwüstet und auf den Kopf gestellt, sondern auch seine Voratzschränke ausgeräumt und die wertvollen  
Zutaten, die er für den Unterricht brauchte, nach Schülern geschmissen.

Remus blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Was ist denn das? Er sah eine junge Frau an einem Schaufenster, in dem sich Hochzeitkleider befanden, stehen. Eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren ?

Er schaute noch mal genau hin, vielleicht irrte er sich ja in der Farbe, aber das tat er nicht. Es war tatsächlich eine Frau mit roten Haaren!

Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Lily tot war, wäre er auf diese Frau zugegangen und hätte sie begrüßt. Aber er wusste es nur allzu gut also konnte diese Person wohl kaum seine ehemalige beste Freundin sein. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete die junge Frau eine Weile. Er schätze sie vom Alter her auf Anfang 20. Remus war der Meinung das sie gut aussah. Sie war nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein, hatte hüftlange rote gelockte Haare und die richtigen Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Also eine perfekte Figur. Das war genau Remus' Typ. Er hatte die Frau zwar noch nicht von vorn gesehen, aber er wusste jetzt schon das es ein hübsches Mädchen sein musste. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Er beobachtet sie weiter. In Gedanken versunken sah sie auf eines  
der Kleider, welches wirklich schön war. Etwa 5 Minuten später als die Frau es endlich schaffte sich von dem Schaufenster zu lösen und sich mit einem immer noch verträumten aber auch lächelnden Gesichtssausdruck wegdrehte und weiter lief, weiteten sich Remus' Augen und seine Mund klappe auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Oder doch? 

Er schaute noch mal hin und war sich absolut sicher, er kannte die Person nur zu gut. Es war eine der besten Schülerrinnen auf Hogwarts, Jahrgangsbeste. Sie lernte immer und überall wo man sie sah oder sie lief mit einem Buch vor der Nase durch die Gänge! Er traute seinen Augen immer noch nicht aber es war so.   
Vor ihm lief niemand anderes als Hermine Granger! Er dreht sich weg damit Hermine in nicht sah. Was auch nicht der Fall war. Er schaute ihr noch eine Weile nach wie sie in einem Buchladen verschwand.  
Das war mal wieder  
typisch Hermine dachte er und musste lächeln.

Er konnte nicht glauben das aus der kleinen Schülerin, die er im Alter von 13 Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, eine so bezaubernde, junge, gutaussehende Frau geworden war. Viele Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Nicht auf den Weg achtend ging er weiter. Alles woran er denken konnte waren Hermine und diese verdammten Fragen. Ca. Zwei Stunden später

Ich schlenderte noch immer durch Hogsmead, und lies mir Zeit, obwohl die Einkaufstüten die ich bei mir hatte ganz schon schwer waren. Ich musste über mich selbst schmunzeln. Wie immer konnte ich nicht genug Bücher kriegen und wollte am liebsten den ganzen Laden mit nach Hause nehmen. Aber leider ging das nicht, denn erstens war meine Wohnung eh schon voll genug mit Büchern und zu dem auch zu klein. Dann waren da noch die Finanzen, ich arbeitete zwar im St. Mungos Hospital konnte mir aber dennoch nicht laufend neue Bücher kaufen. Ich musste ja schließlich Miete zahlen, Wasser, Strom und etliche andere Sachen.  
Mein Kater Krummbein wollte auch regelmäßig sein Fressen haben, sowie ich auch zwischen durch neue Lebensmittel brauchte. Nun gut, ich hatte so weit alle Einkäufe erledigt, hoffte ich, denn ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust Morgen noch einmal hier her zu müssen, wo ich doch morgen wieder arbeiten musste. Ich sah noch mal auf meinen Zettel und überlegte ob ich auch alles hatte, als ich plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß, da ich nicht aufgepasst hatte und so auch nichts merkte, verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und viel zu Boden, wobei meine Einkaufstüten rissen und alles lag auf dem Boden zerstreut. Und sich deren Inhalt munter auf der Straße verteilte.

Remus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, er war mit Hermine zusammengestoßen. Er kniete sich zu ihr runter und sah sie besorgt anIch wollte denjenigen gerade an meckern, dass er doch gefälligst aufpassen solle wo er hinlief, als ich plötzlich in zwei himmelblaue Augen schaute.  
Für einen Moment blieb mir die Luft weg und ich musste erst mal regestrieren was ich da eben gesehen hatte.

Diese Blauen Augen, sie kamen mir so vertraut und doch so fremd vor, als hätte ich sie schon einmal gesehen. Ich überlegte fieberhaft wo, aber ich kam einfach nicht drauf. Plötzlich riss mich eine sanfte, bekannte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

"Hermine? Haben sie sich wehgetan?" Ich sah erneut in die blauen Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Als ich merkte, dass ich endlich wieder zu mir kam, erkannte ich die Person, mit der ich zusammengestoßen war, die diese wunderschönen Augen hatte und meinen Namen kannte. Es war einer meiner ehemaligen Lehrer. Professor Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er half mir auf und wir begangen gemeinsam meine Einkäufe  
wieder in die bereits ganzen Tüten zu legen.

Als wir damit fertig waren, sahen wir uns wieder an und ich musste schlucken. ‚ Meine Güte hat der schöne Augen, das war mir noch nie aufgefallen, wieso erst jetzt '? fragte ich mich in Gedanken, bevor ich ihn ansprach.  
"Professor Lupin, tut mir leid ich hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet und war wohl völlig Gedanken." Entschuldigte ich mich verlegen lächelnd .   
"Aber nicht doch Miss Granger, ich hätte genauso hinsehen sollen. Darf ich Sie als Wiedergutmachung zu einem Kaffee einladen?" Ich sah ihn an und nickte "Gern."  
Er nahm mir auch nur ohne mich zu fragen ohne dass ich ihn darum bitten musste, meine schweren Tüten ab und führte mich in ein kleines, aber dennoch gemütliches Kaffe. Er deutete auf einen Tisch und wir nahmen Platz. Als der Kellner kam, bestellten wir beide einen Milchkaffee und fingen an uns zu Unterhalten.

"Wie geht es Ihnen Professor? Sind sie immer noch Lehrer auf Hogwarts?" fragte ich ihn, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah ihn an, ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte den Blick einfach nicht von seinen Augen lassen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überrollte mich als er meinen Blick einen Moment lang erwiderte.  
"Danke, es geht mir gut und Ja ich bin noch Lehrer auf Hogwarts, aber nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer, deswegen können sie ruhig Remus sagen." Antwortete er und lächelte mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen an.   
"Gut Prof... Remus, dann sag du aber auch Hermine." Lächelte ich ihm zu. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile über dies und das. Er fragte mich recht interessiert , aber dennoch zurückhalten nach meinem Beruf im St. Mungos aus. Wo ich in der Abteilung für 'Magische Unfälle und andere Missgeschicke arbeitete. Ich war noch nicht lange dort, ungefair drei Monate, kam aber trotzdem gut zurecht.

Nur wusste ich, dass das Arbeiten im Hospital nichts für mich war, es machte Spaß, aber ich kam auf Dauer damit nicht klar. Ich würde, was ich hoffte, bald etwas finden was mir wirklich Spaß bereitete.

Wir vergaßen ganz die Zeit und saßen gegen späten Abend immer noch in dem Cafe. Unsere weitern Gesprächsthemen handelten hauptsächlich von meiner und seiner Schulzeit. Er erzählte mir von einigen Streichen, die er mit Sirius und James den Slytherins gespielt hatte. Einige waren so genial, dass wir uns oft den Bauch vor Lachen halten mussten. Irgendwann bat uns dann der Kellner das Cafe zu verlassen, da er schließen wollte. Als ich auf die Uhr sah erschrak ich. Es war 10 nach 8 und ich musste morgen wieder arbeiten. Ich sah Remus an und wollte mich von ihm Verabschieden und ihm für den schönen Abend danken, als er den Kopf schüttelte und lächelt meinte " Ich lass dich jetzt sicher nicht alleine Nachhause fahren, ich bringe dich!" Ich öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder , als ich seinen fast bedrohlichen Blick sah  
der so viel hieß wie: Komm-nicht-auf-die-Idee-mir-zu-wiedersprechen-es-hilft-ja-doch-nicht.

Er lächelte mich nur an und nahm mir wieder die Tüten ab und gemeinsam gingen wir zu mir nach Hause. Im Cafe, so wie auch jetzt war mir aufgefallen, das ich mich in seiner Nähe unheimlich geborgen und wohl fühlte. Jedes Mal wenn sich unsere Blick trafen, spürte ich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch...   
Als wir bei mir Zuhause ankamen nahm ich ihm die Tüten ab und stellte sie in den Flur. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. " Möchtest du noch auf eine Tasse Kaffee reinkommen?"   
Er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und meinte." Ich würde wirklich gern aber ich muss wieder zurück in die Schule und solltest auch nicht mehr so lange aufbleiben wenn du morgen arbeiten musst." Er zwinkerte und wollte sich  
umdrehen, ich hielt ihn jedoch an arm fest." Remus!" Er sah mich an" Ja?" Remus schluckte als er meine Berührung spürt, seinen Lächeln wurde etwas schwacher und ich merkte wie er unsicherer wurde. "Gute Nacht" Hauchte er leise und verschwand.  
"Gute Nacht". Sagte ich leise, obwohl er schon weg war. Ich stand immer noch da, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Was war das gerade?  
Verwirrt schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und schloss wie immer ab, zur Sicherheit. Schließlich konnte   
man nie wissen. Ich brachte die Tüten in die Küche und räumte sie aus. Krummbein der sehnsüchtig auf mich gewartet hatte so schien es mir ging Mauzend und schnurrend um meine Beine rum. Ist ja gut mein Süßer, du bekommst ja gleich was zu essen, einen Moment noch ja?" Ich räumte schnell zu Ende aus und füllte Krummbein dann seinen Fressnapf voll und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Er stürzte sich sofort darauf  
und begann gierig zu fressen. Als ich die Tüten fertig ausgepackt und die Bücher im Regal verstaut hatte , setze ich mich einen Moment in meinen Lieblingssessel um zu verschnaufen. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich  
lächelte, als mir einfiel was für ein schöner Tag das doch gewesen war.  
Ich hatte seit ich aus Hogwarts raus war niemanden bekanntes außer Harry und die Weasleys gesehen. Es tat gut Remus getroffen zu haben. Ich habe schon früher gemerkt, dass man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte . Ich seufzte und lehnte mich zurück. Drei Jahre war es nun schon her, dass ich das letzte mal in Hogwarts war. Ich schaute auf alte Fotos von mit Harry und Ron, wo wir vor Hagrids Hütte standen und wunken. Damals war ich gerade 13 Jahre alt und jetzt?  
Jetzt war ich 20 und wusste immer noch nicht was ich eigentlich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte . Ich hatte schon viel gemacht, besonders war ich auf Jobsuche, aber jeden Job den ich hatte, und ich glaubte er würde mir gefallen und Spaß machen, tat nach mindestens zwei Monaten das genaue Gegenteil davon. Und die Suche fing wieder von vorne an. Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es recht spät war. Also stand ich auf und ging ins Bad um mich bettfertig zu machen. Lust zu lesen hatte ich keine mehr. Ich musste ständig an diese Augen denken, an Remus wunderschöne  
blaue Augen...Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	3. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Kapitel 2 Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen.

_Seine Hände streiften über ihren Körper und er küsste sie an ihren empfindlichen Stellen,  
was sie leise aufstöhnen lies. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar und erwidert seine wilden Küsse. Er sah sie an und blicke ihr tief in die Augen, da waren sie wieder, diese wunderschönen Augen... _

Ich wachte auf und saß kerzengrade im Bett. Was war das? Ich versuchte mich an den Traum zu erinnern, den ich eben gehabt hatte, aber es kamen nur Bruchteile hervor und ich wusste, dass es eine wilde Nacht gewesen sein musste. Was mich jedoch etwas verunsicherte, war, dass es nicht mit irgendjemand war, nein, es war mit dem Besitzer, dem diese blauen Augen gehörten. ‚Remus!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad, um mich fertig zu machen. Ich fragte mich, wie das passieren konnte? So eben hatte ich von meinem ehemaligem Lehrer geträumt. Aber es war nicht nur irgendein Traum, es war ... Wie sollte ich es nennen? Wild, verrückt? Ich wusste es nicht ...  
Nach einer kalten Dusche konnte ich wieder etwas klarer denken. Ich beschloss, mir später über den Traum Gedanken zu machen. Wollte ich das überhaupt?  
Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Ich saß gerade am Frühstückstisch, Krummbein lag, nachdem er sich satt gefressen hatte, faul auf dem Sofa und schlief. Ich lies mir Zeit mit dem Essen, da ich erst in einer Stunde im St. Mungos sein musste. Mein Müsli stand bereits auf dem Tisch und es wartet nur darauf gegessen zu werden. Ich wollte grade anfangen, als eine Eule mit einem Brief in die Küche geflogen kam und sich vor mir auf dem Tisch niederließ. Ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und wollte es auch gar nicht. Die Eule streckte mir ihr Beinchen entgegen und ich entnahm ihr den Brief. Vom wem er wohl sein mochte? Als ich ihn umdrehte, erkannt ich das Siegel aus dem St. Mungos und ich öffnete den Brief fast schon zu hastig. Vielleicht war es wichtig, oder ich wurde gebraucht. Und ich hatte recht, man brauchte mich. Letzte Nacht gab es wieder ein Todesserangriff in dem mehrere Ordensmitglieder verwickelt und verletzt worden waren. Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen, zum Glück war ich angezogen und fertig gemacht. Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel und apparierte ins St. Mungos.

Als ich dort ankam, musste ich aufpassen, dass ich niemanden umrannte.. Es waren viele Ärzte unterwegs, anscheinend gab es viele Verletzte. Ich beeilte mich, um ins Schwesternzimmer zu kommen, schmiss dort angekommen meinen Mantel achtlos auf einen Stuhl und zog mir meinen Kittel über.  
Lisa, eine meiner Kolleginnen, kam mir entgegen. Sie war eine hagere Frau, hübsch, aber viel zu dünn und immer etwas chaotisch. Besonders, wenn es um große Einsätze ging, war sie ziemlich nervös und plapperte oft wirres Zeugs, was niemand verstand. Vom Alter her schätzte ich sie auf vielleicht Mitte dreißig? Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich mochte sie aber dennoch. Sie war ein liebenswerter Mensch, wenn auch manchmal etwas nervig. Sie sah mich an und fing sofort an nervös mit den Händen in der Luft rumzuhantieren.  
„Hermine, Gott sei danke bist du endlich da. Hier herrscht das totale Chaos, uns fehlen Ärzte!", plapperte sie aufgeregt los.  
„Ganz ruhig Lisa. Sag mir, wo ich hin soll, um zu helfen!", forderte ich sie auf. Sie sah mich an und wies mir an, ins Zimmer elf zu gehen, wo ein ziemlich schlimm verletzter Mann  
liegen würde. Gut, dann will ich dich mal nicht länger warten lassen.

Ich schob mich an Lisa vorbei und rannte Richtung Zimmer elf. Als ich vor dem Zimmer angekommen war, blieb ich ein paar Sekunden stehen, um mich auf alles gefasst zu machen. Allerdings quälte mich da ein Gedanke ... Remus war auch im Orden und ich hoffte sehr, dass er gesund und unverletzt war. Ich atmete noch ein mal tief durch und trat in das Zimmer, während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich leise, wie jemand vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Ich ging auf das Bett zu, indem sich der Mann befand und erschrak. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Eben hatte ich noch gehofft, dass es nicht so ist, und was nun? Der Mann, der vor mir lang und vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog, war niemand anderes als Remus Lupin. Er war am Oberkörper nur so übersäht mit Platzwunden. Was mir aber mehr Angst machte war, einen große blutige Beule am Kopf. Ich starrte ihn einen Moment an und hörte, wie er leise meinen Namen flüsterte. Ich ging schnell zum Schrank und holte Desinfektionsmittel und kleine Wattetupfer aus einer Schublade, daneben griff ich nach mehreren Binden und ging zum Bett zurück.

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen, während ich ihm seine Wunden auf der Brust und auch an den Armen versorgte. Seinen Kopf hatte ich erst mal nur so mit einem Verband bedeckt. Ich redete leise auf ihn ein und warnte ihn vor, dass es weh tun könnte. Er tat mir leid. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um ruhig zu bleiben. Zitternd widmete ich mich dann seiner Kopfverletzung. Ich nahm das Verband ab und tupfe so vorsichtig es ging, um ihm nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, das Blut ab. Dann gab ich ihm eine Salbe darauf und verband es mit einer frischen Binde. Als ich fertig war, verabreichte ich ihm noch ein Schmerzmittel. Nachdem ich mir die Hände gewaschen hatte und alles wieder an seinen aufgeräumt hatte, ging ich kurz auf den Flur und fragte Doktor Nelly, ob sie noch meine Hilfe bräuchte. Sie lächelte mich müde an, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte das die anderen Patienten soweit versorgt seien. Ich nickte ihr nur zu und verschwand wieder zu Remus ins Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, den ich an sein Bett heranzog, und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in meine. Warum ich das tat, war mir nicht wirklich klar, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Ich drückte sanft seine Hand und spürte einen leichten Druck, der diesen erwiderte.  
Als er gleichmäßig und ruhig atmete, war mir klar, dass er eingeschlafen sein musste. Ich löste sanft meine Hand aus seiner und stand leise auf. Was ich dann tat, tat ich, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, es tun zu müssen. Erneut küsste ich ihn, zwar wieder auf die Wange, aber alleine schon der eine Kuss machte mir klar, dass ich verliebt war. Der Mann mit den wunderwollsten Augen hatte mir den Kopf verdreht... Leise verließ ich das Zimmer und ging zu den andern ins Schwesternzimmer, wo ich mir erst mal einen starken Kaffee machte. Ein Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch stand, war frei und ich setzte mich darauf. Während ich meinen Kaffee trank und aus dem Fenster starrte, bekam ich nur so halb mit, wie Doktor Nelly das Zimmer betrat und einige von uns bat, unter anderem auch mich, heute etwas länger zu bleiben und wenn es ging, auch über Nacht. Einige von uns waren schon den ganzen Tag hier, also gingen sie Nachhause und wir blieben, um ein Auge auf unsere Patienten zu haben, länger.

Zwar wusste ich, dass es eine harte Nacht werden würde, aber im Prinzip war es mir egal. Ich hatte zu Hause sowieso nichts zu tun und so konnte ich auch hier bleiben und regelmäßig nach Remus schauen ...

Der Kaffee hielt mich wach und deswegen schenkte ich mir immer wieder welchen ein, ich wollte auf keinen Fall einschlafen, ich musste, sowie auch die andern Ärzte und Schwestern, nach den Patienten sehen. Ich sah alle halbe Stunde nach Remus, doch der schlief die ganze Zeit tief und fest. Auch schien es ihm schon viel besser zu gehen und ich atmete erleichtert aus. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ich drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht von Lisa. Sie lächelte mich an.  
„Hermine, du siehst müde aus, du solltest heim gehen. Helen, Sabine, Marina und ich schaffen das schon." Sie zwinkerte und schob mich aus dem Raum.  
„Aber Lisa!", protestierte ich, „Ich kann euch unmöglich alleine lassen und außerdem muss ich ..." Sie unterbrach mich:  
„Geh nach hause, wenn etwas mit ihm sein sollte, werde ich dich informieren lassen, versprochen." Ich zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann aber meinen Mantel, den mir Lisa hinhielt, und apparierte nach Hause. Ein meckernder Krummbein erwartete mich schon, ich hatte jetzt aber keine Lust mehr mit ihm zu schmusen oder ähnliches. Ich füllte ihm seinen Fressnapf noch mal und ließ mich, so wie ich war, ins Bett fallen. Mit dem Bild von Remus, wie er im St. Mungos in dem Bett lag, viel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	4. Endlich wieder in Hogwarts

Huhu,

ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut :)

Freut mich, dass du sie bis jetzt gut fandest und ich hoffe, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt.

Und ja, sobald ich mindestens zwei Reviews habe (was hier leider nicht der Fall ist) stell ich meistens das nächste Kapitel rein. Da aber nicht wirklich viele an diesem Paaring interessiert sind, freu ich mich eben über die einzelnen User und stellte meine Kaps eben weiterhin fleißig rein.

Ich denke schon, dass die nächsten Kapitel (besonders ab 5, fies bin, ich weis ) spannend werden.

Ein gutes Ende wird meine Geschichte mit Sicherheit auch haben.

Und ja, es ist eine Lovestory mit Happy End.

lol Keine Sorge, ich habe erbarmen. Ganz besonders weil ich (leider) wenig Leser habe und diese will ich ja auch zufrieden stellen. Ich nehm alle Kretik entgegen und sehe, dass ich Fehler besser machen kann :)

Also, hier ist mein nächstes, wenn auch kurzes, neues Kapitel und ich wünsch euch viel spaß!

Freu mich wie immer über Reviews..

Eure Mine

Kapitel 4: Endlich wieder in Hogwarts.

Immer und immer wieder, las ich mir den Brief durch. Ich wusste aber nicht warum, vielleicht zur Sicherheit, dass ich das nicht träumte, sondern tatsächlich ein Angebot von Dumbledore bekomme hatte, als Lehrerin zu arbeiten? Moment mal, am Montag? Heute ist Freitag, das heißt, ich hatte zwei Tage zeit hier, auszuziehen und nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Aber wie sollte ich das alleine alles schaffen? Ich sah zu Remus, der mich fragend anschaute. Anscheinend wusste er was in dem Brief stand.  
„Und? Was meinst du?", fragte er mich.  
„Nun ja ... also. Ich würde gern als Lehrerin in Hogwarts arbeiten ..."  
„Aber?", fragte Remus, als wenn er geahnt hätte, dass da noch was war.  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich das innerhalb von zwei Tagen schaffen soll, hier auszuziehen, meine Wohnung zu kündigen und überhaupt ..." Ich seufzte leise.  
„Das kriegen wir schon hin!", lächelte er mich aufmunternd zu.  
Hatte ich mich da eben verhört oder hatte er wirklich WIR gesagt?  
„Das muss ich alleine schaffen, du musst dich doch für den Unterricht vorbereiten!", protestierte ich wie immer.  
„Das hab ich schon, also kann ich dir helfen." Er trank einen Schluck Tee und sah mich wieder mit diesem: Komm-nicht-auf-die-idee-mir-zu-wiedersprechen-es-hielft-ja-doch-nichts Blick an. Ich nickte nur und trank meine Kaffee. Ich würde am Montag wieder in Hogwarts sein, nach drei Jahren. Ich sehnte mich so danach und vor allen nach der Bücherei. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Remus hatte sie wieder beobachtet, er kam einfach nicht von ihr los. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er starrte sie einfach nur an. 

Ich hatte gerade meine Tasse geleert und auf den Tisch gestellt, als ich Remus' Blick sah und ihn erwiderte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er mich anstarren. Ich sagte nichts sondern schaute nur weiter in seine Augen. Ich schluckte, als er mit seinem Finger über meine Wange streifte. Diese Berührung, sie war so sanft und weich, ich hoffte, dass sie nie enden würde. Und dann tat er es, er nähert sich mir, noch ein weiterer Blick in seine Augen und ich wusste, was er vor hatte. Er war kurz davor seine Lippen auf meinen zu senken ... wenn da nicht mein Kater gewesen wäre, der genau in dem Moment zwischen uns sprang und uns so auseinander riss, bevor wir uns küssen konnten. Innerlich fluchte ich Krummbein zum Mars, er hatte mir soeben das versaut, wonach ich mich Wochenlang gesehnt hatte.  
Nervös stand ich auf und räumte das Kaffeegeschirr zusammen. Ich brachte es in die Küche und stellte es in das Waschbecken. Im Wohnzimmer zurück, sah ich zu Remus, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.   
„Äh, was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit Packen anfangen? Dann haben wir wenigstens schon einen Teil fertig." Remus nickte zustimmend und wir gingen in mein Kammer, wo außer meinen Büchern noch einige andere Sachen verstaut waren. Wir nahmen uns einen Karton und mit dem Verkleinerungs-Zauber schrumpften wir alle Gegenstände auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel. Nachdem wir alles in dem Karton verstaut hatten, verkleinerte Remus den Karton auf die Größe eines Buches und ich packte ihn in meinen Koffer, wo nachher auch die anderen geschrumpften Kartons hinein sollten.  
Während Remus sich um das Wohnzimmer kümmerte, schrieb ich Dumbledore eine Antwort ...

3 Tage später.

Aufgeregt stieg ich aus Remus' Kamin und stellte meine schweren Koffer und den Korb mit Krummbein ab. Zum Glück hatten meine gesamten Möbel in den Koffer gepasst, dank Remus' Hilfe. Er hatte mir angeboten über das Flohnetzwerk zu ihm in seine Privat Räume nach Hogwarts zu reisen so brauchte ich nicht mit den Zug zu fahren. Remus und ich tranken noch einen Tee und unterhielten uns ein wenig, bevor wir los mussten.  
Dumbledore erwartet mich. Remus hatte mir Angeboten mitzukommen, was ich natürlich nicht abschlagen konnte  
Ich sah mich in seinen Räumen ein wenig um, es war warm hier und sehr gemütlich. In dem Wohnzimmer stand ein kleines, aber sehr gemütliches, rotes Sofa, dazu zwei passenden Sessel. Dazwischen stand ein einfacher kleiner Holztisch mit dem Gryffindorzeichen darauf. Während Remus und ich Tee tranken und uns unterhielten, stellte ich fest, dass ich tatsächlich wieder zu Hause war. Ich war da, wo ich hingehörte, in meinem richtigen zu Hause. Ich war endlich wieder in Hogwarts!


	5. Schreckliche Nachricht

Huhu,

sorry dass ich mich solang nicht gemeldet habe. Hatte viel zu tun, aber nun, da endlich Wochenenden ist freu hab ich wieder Zeit und stell für euch ein neues Kapitel rein.

lysia: hab mich sehr über dein Raview gefreut und ich finde es auch schade, dass mir nur so wenig reviewn, zumal meine ersten Leser auch weg zu sein scheinen. :(

Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dich meine Geschichte interessiert und du weiterliest. Dir auch ganz liebe grüße und Schokofrösche sowie ein knuffknuddel viel spaß beim weiter lesen.

P.S. sobald ich zeit habe, und es nicht vergesse pfeif such ich mir den link zu deiner FF raus und lies sie mir durch, versprochen. Also dann, denen die von euch lesen wünsche ich weiterhin viel spaß, ein wunderbares und erholsames Wochenende und wir lesen uns.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

eure Mine.

Nächstes Kapitel:

Kapitel:5: Schreckliche Nachricht. 

Nachdem wir den Tee ausgetrunken hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte ich zaghaft an die Tür. Als ich ein „Herein" wahrnahm, öffnete ich die Tür und trat gemeinsam mit Remus ein.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich in den Sessel gelehnt und lächelte uns zu. „Hermine, welch eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen. Remus", er nickte Remus zu und bat uns, uns zu setzen. Wir nahmen in den beiden Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch platz und unterhielten uns eine Weile. Hauptsächlich ging es um meinen neuen Job hier als Professorin. Wo sich meine Privaträume befanden, wann und wo ich unterricht hatte, sprich, ich bekam eine Art Stundenplan, und was ich als Lehrerin für Freiheiten hatte. Ich nahm meine Unterlagen, welche mir Dumbledore gab und erhob mich. Dumbledore wandte sich an Remus und bat ihn mich zu meinen Räumen zu begleiten. Danach sah er mich an. „Wenn sie alles fertig haben, sehen wir uns hoffe ich beim Abendessen. Die Schüler sind schon ganz erpicht darauf sie kennen zulernen." Er zwinkerte mir zu, ich grinste nur und verließ mit Remus dann gemeinsam sein Büro.

„Wie schön es doch ist wieder hier zu sein", strahlte ich vor mich hin und sah zu Remus der nur schüchtern lächelte. Wir gingen zurück in seine Räume und holten meinen Koffer, um diese in meine Privaträume, die nur zwei Türen weiter waren, zu bringen. 

2 Monate später

Die Zeit verging und 2 Monate später wurde ich von Dumbledore in sein Büro gebeten. Nervös ging ich den dunklen, verlassenen Gang entlang, und fragte mich, was wohl auf mich zukommen würde?

Dumbledore hatte mir einen vorerst einfachen Stundenplan gegeben, damit ich mich besser einleben konnte. Und dafür dankte ich ihm im Stillen. 

Montags in den ersten 3 Stunden unterrichtete ich die 5. 6. und 7. Klasse.

Dienstag früh hatte ich eine Doppelstunde mit der 3. Klasse und Nachmittags die 2. Klasse in einer Einzelstunde, Mittwochs in der 2. und 3. Stunde hatte ich die 1. Klasse und Nachmittags in einer erneuten Doppelstunde die 4. Klasse. 

Donnerstag Vormittag war dann die 7. und 6. Klasse dran mit jeweils einer Doppelstunde, Freitag Vormittag in den ersten Doppelstunden die 3. Klasse und im Anschluss die 5. Klasse.

Damit war ich recht zufrieden und kam problemlos klar. In den Freistunden hatte ich genügend Zeit die Fragen neugieriger Schüler zu beantworten, was mich mit einem Lächeln dazu brachte, an meine Schulzeit hier auf Hogwarts zu denken...Die Freizeit nutzte ich auch, um den Unterricht der anderen Klassen vorzubereiten, oder in der Bibliothek nach Büchern zu stöbern, die ich lesen wollte oder für den Unterricht brauchte. Einmal zog ich es auch vor nach Hogsmeade zugehen und mir dort Unterrichtsmaterial zu besorgen, die ich die nächste Zeit brauchte. Auch konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen in den Honigtopf zu huschen. Ich legte mir einen kleinen Vorrat an Süßkram zu und besorgte mir noch eine Flasche von meinem Lieblingsrotwein; für gemütliche Abende vor dem Kamin, mit einem Buch und einem Gläschen Wein.

Freizeit.. was konnte man noch so anstellen? Ich wusste es nicht und doch fand ich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung. Über die Länderein streifen, Hagrid besuchen (der mich vor Freude, das ich ihn besuchte, fast zerquetschte) und mit meinen ehemaligen Lehrern plaudern. Es war sehr angenehm und lustig. Nur bei einem verging mir die Laune schlagartig; Snape. Er traute mir nichts zu und machte sich auch noch über mich lustig. Aber Ich würde ihm schon zeigen, was ich konnte! Aber was soll's, sollte Snape doch denken und reden, was er will, mich störte es nicht, na ja fast nicht! Ich hatte eh meinen eigenen Kopf und er, er ist wie er eben ist, eine übergroße schwarze Fledermaus.

Während ich mit meinen Gedanken in der vergangen Zeit rumbohrte, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr, dass ich vor dem Büro des Schulleiters angekommen war. „Lakritzstange", murmelte ich leise das Passwort und trat auf den Wasserspeier, der mich hoch zu Dumbledores Bürotür brachte. Gerade als ich an die Tür klopfen wollte, schwang sie von allein auf und zwei ernste, traurige blaue Augen musterten mich und ich wusste, Dumbledore würde keine schöne Nachricht für mich haben. „Setz dich bitte, Hermine", kam es sofort mit der ruhigen Stimme von dem Schulleiter und ich schluckte. Würde er mir kündigen oder war wieder ein Todesserangriff gewesen und es gab viele Tote und Verletze? War Remus auch dabei? Mir schossen Tausende Fragen durch den Kopf und ich wusste nicht, welcher ich zuerst antworten sollte. Ich schluckte und setze mich. Er schwieg eine Weile, bis ihm mein neugieriger Blick wahrscheinlich auf die Nerven ging, denn er fing an zu sprechen und ich wünschte, genau das hätte er nicht getan. „Hermine, es... es gab erneut einen Todesserangriff", er hielt inne und ich spürte einen dicken Kloß in meinem Hals. „Wo? Gibt es viele Verletze? Tote? Nun sagen sie schon?", hakte ich nach und am liebsten wäre ich vor ihn auf den Tisch gesprungen um endlich zu erfahren, was denn nun passiert war.

„Hermine, das wird nicht leicht für dich sein, ich biete dir vorab schon an eine Weile Urlaub zu nehmen. und", er sah mich über seine Brille an und ich konnte nicht länger still sitzen. Unruhig rutschte ich hin und her und forderte ihn eindringlich auf, mir endlich zu sagen, was denn nun passiert sei. Ich glaubte ihn schwer seufzen zu hören, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „ Es gab einen Angriff auf dein Elternhaus..."

WAS? Der Schock saß tief und ich musste mich an dem Sessel festhalten, um nicht runterzufallen. Mit weiten Augen blickte ich ihn an. Meine Stimme war rau und der Kloß in meinem Hals schien immer dicker zu werden.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" Ich hauchte dies nur leise und wünschte von ihm zu hören, dass es Ihnen gut ging und sie sicher waren. Doch das war nur ein Wunsch und das würde es auf ewig sein.

„Sie sind tot, Hermine", hörte ich die Stimme wie von weiter Ferne. Immer wieder hallten sie durch meinen Kopf und das Letzte, was ich sah, war eine schwarze Wand.

Hermine wurde schwarz vor Augen, sie fand keinen Halt mehr, rutschte aus dem Sessel und ging bewusstlos zu Boden.


End file.
